Rise and Crash
by irony-on-high
Summary: One-shot. Fictioinista Witfit prompt: divine & entwine. The world is mysterious. Falling from a cliff should have killed Bella Swan, but did not. Why? Her only memory of her savior is his eyes.


Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Divine & Entwine

_Rise._

_Crash._

_Rise. _

_Crash._

The smell of salt water invaded my nostrils, nested in my hair, and flavored my tongue. There was nothing so unforgiving as the ocean. Each day, as I took my daily walk down the beach, the very air around me was only a reminder of everything I'd almost lost.

_Rise._

_Crash._

It was only a year ago now that I had fallen off a cliff. I was not a strong swimmer. There were no lifeguards in the area, no one as stupid enough to go cliff diving around here, save for the freakish La Push natives. There really was no logical explanation for why I wound up on the shore, barely alive, yet, somehow, inexplicably... there must have been some divine force that saved me that day. That is the only thing I can believe.

* * *

><p>I am 19 now. Two years have passed. I don't understand my actions anymore now than I did then. And yet, for some reason, the moment I jumped in the water to save her, there was no reason to reason. Everything just was. it wasn't until after I realized that there had to be some logic to my actions. And yet, it is only 'til now that I realize logic is unnecessary and irrelevant.<p>

She is walking down the beach again. She always takes this same path. Everyday.

It is like a challenge.

How much longer can I just stand and watch her, knowing the reason I can actually still watch her is because I saved her life?

She can't know.

But she must.

But she can't.

But she must. Somewhere, deep down, I know that she knows. Because, two years ago, when I ran beyond the cliff's end and followed her under the most piercing chill I've ever felt, it occurred to me that the circumstances were impossible. How would she explain how she still walked the earth - both to others and to herself?

And yet, I entwined my fingers in her hair and watched her choking below me as pockets of air bubbles burst in my face; I was determined. Regardless of the fact that I stared into her open eyes. She had to know. She had to know that fate had not saved her; it was me!

They were brown. Not quite the same murky color, but really, more like chocolate.

I don't know if I will ever forget the way her eyes searched my face as the panic set in. I don't know if I ever want to. The intimacy between her and me was worth more than something to be forgotten. Though I have been with many girls both before and since, the intimacy of that moment was infinitely greater than anything I've ever experienced. I wonder if there is a bond that exists that is greater than the one that connects a person to life? If not, then, in comparison, what is the bond that connects a person on the brink of death to their savior? From what I've felt so far, it is both remarkable and terrifying.

The waves rise and rash periodically behind her. Oh, how did she ever explain it?

* * *

><p>I raise my head and look around, before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.<p>

_Rise._

_Crash._

Behind me.

I wonder constantly what it is exactly I'm looking for? Perhaps a reassuring smile from a stranger? Somehow, I doubt that. Maybe a gesture or some other sign that my life was worth saving - that there is some reason my skinny arms managed to pull me to safety. Is it the pair of bright, forest green eyes of my reoccurring dreams that I search for? Even I don't know. Whatever it is I'm looking for, I've never found it. Probably never will. That, I admit, bothers me.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I turn.

* * *

><p>What am I doing?<p>

* * *

><p>"I was hoping you could maybe join me for coffee?"<p>

I watch, interested, as a young man a few years younger than me asks me out. He is nervously running his hand through his hair. Because my mind is already on them, I look for his eyes. He is wearing sunglasses. I try to see past them.

* * *

><p>I must be crazy.<p>

* * *

><p>I want to rip the sunglasses off. However, the person in front of me must have been a rabbit in a past life. He looks so uncomfortable and out of place, I fear that even stepping closer might scare him away.<p>

"What's your name?"

* * *

><p>I gulp.<p>

* * *

><p>If I step closer, I'm sure I can see through the dark shades and at least see if the shape of his eyes is the same.<p>

* * *

><p>I should just run away again. I'm terrified, possibly more so than I was back then. No, I'm lying. Nothing was even half as terrifying as watching a person drown.<p>

* * *

><p>He smiles suddenly. I'm surprised. What happened? Whatever it is, this sudden smile sends a burst of confidence through me. My fingertips tingle. Without hesitation or permission, I remove the sunglasses.<p>

His eyes are green.

"My name is Edward."

_Rise. _

_Crash._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello, and thank you for reading! I'm irony_on_high. I'm not used to writing drabbles. I recently joined the Fictionista's Witfit Challenge, which means writing a drabble everyday based on prompts. Please do not add this to your story alert, as it is only a one-shot and will not be continued. However, feel free to add to your favorites 3 Anyway. I wrote this in 3040 minutes. There is a number of things wrong with it. I almost didn't add this, and might even delete it later once I begin to get some more stuff up. But, I really wanted to work on my writing. So, I'm gonna try to submit more stuff, and write everyday. :) Wish me luck!**

**I feel that I owe my loyal and supportive reason an explanation. A few months back (around the beginning of the summer) my computer got a really nasty virus that deleted some sort of vital part of my computer's configuration. I lost all my work. Even worse, for whatever reason, I have been unable to download Microsoft Office. However, in this economy a new computer isn't exactly easy to get, especially on the budget of a student artist. So, I've been working on ways to fix this problem. Only minutes ago did I finally partially fix this problem. I was able to download OpenOffice using Bit torrent (but it doesn't work with Microsoft...?) which has an acceptable format for FFN 3 **

**Please look forward to more things from me in the future and thank you again for reading my hasty one-shot! Oh, before I forget! ****I would love some reviews, even flames, anything (preferably constructive! Hahaha) to help me improve.**


End file.
